


I See Your Soul Through Your Eyes (It Matches Mine)

by welpcalledit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, M/M, i guess, stiles and derek love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpcalledit/pseuds/welpcalledit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale meets Stiles Stilinski in the hospital on the day both of their mothers die. Derek moves to New York with his sister and spends the next four years thinking about the boy with golden brown eyes. When he gets back to Beacon Hills, he finds out that boy has been thinking about him too. There are a few bumps in the road, but with good friends and family they're able to build a life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Your Soul Through Your Eyes (It Matches Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed work in the Teen Wolf fandom so yay  
> Also my first time writing a sex scene so that happened  
> This is unbeta'd and honestly I didn't even give it a second read through so I'm sure there are errors  
> ConCrit is appreciated  
> Comments and Kudos are love

Derek Hale’s entire world came crashing down around him on the Wednesday before his 16th birthday. He held Laura in his arms as she sobbed and their family home burned to the ground in front of them. All three cars were in the driveway and Derek knew what that meant. Knew it meant that everyone he cared about in the world aside from the sister clutching to him was now dead. While one hand was around his sister, the other reached into his pocket to crumble the note Kate had slipped into his locker earlier that day. He remembered how excited he had been to find the pink stationary with her tidy handwriting-

 

_Derek,_

_Can’t wait to see you after school, sweetie! Wait for me in the locker room, don’t go home first, I don’t think I can wait that long. This is going to be a night you’ll never forget!_

_Love, Kate_

 

He remembers waiting in the locker room for over an hour, hardly even wondering why she was so late, too busy tracing the heart she had signed next to her name. It wasn’t until Coach Finstock burst through the doors shouting for him that he even noticed the time. The coach had immediately driven him home, or to the remains of it, anyway. As soon as Laura saw him she was screaming his name in between sobs, so happy he was okay. As Derek squeezed the paper all he could think of was how much Laura was going to hate him for what was going to happen next. When one of the deputies came over to talk to them he pulled the paper out of his pocket.

“Officer Stilinski, I think I know who did this,” Derek said, his voice trembling. “I think it was Kate Argent. She is –was- my girlfriend… and my teacher.” Derek passed the note over to the officer and tried not to collapse when he felt Laura pull herself out of his arms.

“Der, what? You can’t date one of your teachers! You’re fifteen! And why would you even think she could do this? How could you be with someone capable of this?” Laura was nearly yelling at him but Derek didn’t see anger in her eyes, only betrayal. She took a step away from him. “I- I need to go to the hospital, to check on Peter. They got him out but he was burnt really badly…” With that she turned away from him, shoulders still shaking with silent sobs. Derek moved to follow her but the officer held him back.

“Derek, we’re going to have to ask you a few questions, I’ll take you down to the station,” Officer Stilinski was looking at him with so much sorrow that Derek couldn’t meet his eyes. Before they got to his car, however, another officer ran over to them.

“John! I’ll take him. You need to get to the hospital! Claudia was in an accident, and John, it- it doesn’t look good.”

Officer Stilinski immediately moved to get into his car, but stopped and turned back to Derek instead.

“Son, now I don’t know what all happened between you and this teacher and I don’t know if she did this to your family but you cannot blame yourself for this. You’ve got to promise me that you know this wasn’t your fault.” The man waited for Derek to answer but after a moment where Derek just looked at him blankly he patted him on the shoulder and got into his car. The other officer tugged Derek along to her squad car and drove him to the police station. She sat him down in an interrogation room and told him he was not in any way under arrest and that they just wanted to talk to him, however, if he wanted they could wait for his sister because he was still a minor. He shook his head and told them everything; how Kate had asked him to stay after school to go over his math homework, the way she would keep her hand on his arm or shoulder or the back of his neck, how one day when his mom couldn’t pick him up she gave him a ride home and kissed him before he got out of the car. He told them how she would leave notes for him in his locker and then ask to meet him after school. Finally, he talked about how a week ago he told her he was pretty sure his mom knew about them and how Kate had promised that nothing and no one would ever keep them apart, how she had asked him to wait after school today and then never showed up. By the time he finished he was exhausted. The officer interviewing him offered to drive him to the hospital to see Laura and Peter and he accepted the ride.

When he got to the hospital he sat down next to Laura in the ER waiting room. She wouldn’t even look at him and he didn’t blame her. He hated himself, it was only fair for her to hate him too. Eventually a doctor called them back to a long hallway with operating rooms branching off on both sides. Down the hall he saw a kid scrunched up on the floor clutching his knees to his chest. Through the open door the boy was next to he could hear a familiar voice yelling with grief. Laura followed the doctor into the room that was Peter’s but Derek couldn’t go in, so he sat down on the ground only two rooms away from the kid, next to the vending machine.  Eventually a nurse came around the corner and hugged the boy to her chest, asking if he was okay. He whispered something to her and she gave him a sad smile before pulling some quarters out of her pocket and pointing at the machine next to Derek. She walked away as the boy got up and went to the machine, depositing the quarters and pulling out a Hershey bar. When he walked by Derek again he stopped and sat down next to him.

“Hi. I’m Stiles, who are you,” the boy, Stiles, questioned him.

“Derek”

“Why are you here?” Stiles looked at him from huge red-rimmed eyes. Even though he had obviously been crying the boy’s eyes were still absolutely beautiful and Derek got lost staring at the almost gold color of them. Apparently he took too long to reply because Stiles started talking again.

“My mom died today.”

“So did mine.”

“Oh. Someone was driving and got distracted by smoke from a fire and they ran her over while she was on a walk. How did yours die?” Stiles said all of this with a cold detachment that told Derek it hadn’t really sunk in for him yet.

“A woman I thought I loved set my house on fire while my entire family was still inside,” Derek responded with the same hollow tone. He felt even more guilt than he had already after hearing how Stiles’ mother died. Not only had he destroyed his own family, he had very likely destroyed someone else’s.

“Do you want some chocolate,” Stiles asked him, holding out half of the Hershey bar. Derek accepted it and let the candy dissolve on his tongue. He and Stiles sat in silence for a few minutes until Laura came out and told him the doctor wanted the two of them to talk to a grief counselor in the cafeteria. He waved at Stiles as she dragged him away and just as they exited the double doors of the hall he saw Officer Stilinski come out of the room Stiles had been sitting by and pull his son into his arms.

…

When the story of Kate and Derek came out there was a huge response from the community. Kate was arrested and questioned. Initially she denied everything but then she found out they had the note she had written Derek that last day and students testified about seeing the two together. When the trial came around she pleaded not guilty by reason of insanity but a court appointed psychologist threw that out and she was eventually found guilty of six counts of murder, for Derek’s mother, father, aunt, grandfather, sister Cora, and brother, Adam, and one count of attempted murder for Peter, who was still in a coma in the hospital. The judge sentenced her to six consecutive life terms.

Even after the trial, Derek was barely speaking and Laura didn’t know how to help him. She felt bad for the way she had treated him the day of the fire and the week or so after, but she was so hurt herself and a part of her had blamed Derek. She didn’t now, of course, it was clear that her brother had been taken advantage of, but their relationship was damaged and Laura knew Derek felt guilty for what had happened. Eventually she badgered him into going to a group therapy meeting for kids who had lost a family member.

The group therapy meeting was terrible. Derek felt like he was suffocating being surrounded by kids who were still mourning those they had lost. The only reason he didn’t walk out within five minutes was that Stiles was there. As soon as he saw Derek he walked over to him.

“Hi. Do you still remember me,” Stiles asked him.

“Yeah, you’re Stiles. Your mom died on the same day as mine.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” just then a blonde girl who looked about Stiles’ age came to stand next to him, holding hands with a tall chocolate skinned boy. “Oh, this is Erica, her mom died too. And her boyfriend is Boyd, he lost his sister.” Erica smiled at him and Boyd nodded in his direction. “I know it seems weird how we just talk about it but when we’re here we can say it and no one says stupid things like ‘poor thing’ or ‘sorry for your loss,’ so it’s easier.” Stiles seemed to be reading Derek’s mind because he had in fact been wondering how the boy could be so cavalier. Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him into a chair next to them. For the next hour various kids talked about whom they had lost and how they were handling the grief. Some mentioned how old they had been at the time; others talked about how their loved ones had died. Derek found out Boyd’s sister had drowned two years ago when he was sixteen and they were ice-skating. Erica’s mom had died when she hit her head during a seizure a year ago when Erica was fifteen, her epilepsy something Erica had inherited. When it was Derek’s turn he passed and then Stiles talked about how his mom was killed when he was thirteen, about six months ago, and that he dealt with it by taking care of his dad and with the help of his friends like Erica, Boyd and Scott. When the meeting finished, Stiles and Derek walked outside together and Stiles smiled at him as he climbed into the camaro that had once belonged to Adam. Laura drove it now.

Derek didn’t go back to group. Two weeks later the insurance money and inheritance came in and he and Laura packed up and moved to New York so she would be able to start classes at NYU on time.

…

Derek Hale could not believe that after four years he was back in Beacon Hills. When he and Laura left to go to New York he had never planned on returning, but in the last two years Laura had talked more and more about coming back. Six months ago, when Peter finally woke up from his coma, Laura had decided it was time. She used part of the money from the death of their family and rebuilt their house in a completely different style than it had been originally. She made sure to add handicap access for Peter, who was still undergoing intense physical therapy.

Laura had of course told Derek he didn’t have to come with her but he couldn’t see the point in remaining in New York without her. While he knew Laura had hoped a change of scenery would bring Derek out of the silent depression he had entered following the fire, the city hadn’t ever felt like home. Despite never wanting to return, Beacon Hills was home for him and now that he was back he couldn’t say that he was upset about it. In New York, Derek had graduated early and had his BA in Criminal Justice by the time he was twenty. Laura, who had moved back about two months before him to oversee the final details on the house and as soon as Derek graduated he got on a plane and flew across the country. Laura picked him up from the airport and drove him home.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Derek let out the breath he had been holding. Part of him had been completely terrified that they would drive up and see the building up in flames, just like the last time he had been here. Instead, he saw the ultra modern two-story house in front of him. It was almost industrial looking with its huge glass windows and concrete and brick walls. Inside, Derek appreciated the minimalist furniture and open floor plan, it reminded him a lot of the loft they had lived in while they were in New York. Laura showed him to his room on the second floor. It was in the corner of the house with floor to ceiling windows that gave Derek a gorgeous view of the tall trees of the Hale Preserve where he had grown up. His room was a suite and Laura had decorated it perfectly with his bed against one wall flanked by two nightstands. In the center was an arch that opened to another room with a couch and coffee table facing a built in entertainment center full of shelves for books and movies and a nice T.V. mounted to the wall in the center. Back in the bedroom were two doors, one to a walk in closet and the other to a large bathroom with a stand up shower. The entire space was colored with varying shades of grey and blue.

When Derek had unpacked and changed into a nicer outfit he asked Laura to give him a ride to the Sheriff’s Station where he had a job interview lined up. Instead, she tossed him the keys to the camaro.

“She’s all yours now, baby bro. I got a bigger car so it would be easier for Peter to get in and out of. Take good care of my baby now, ya hear,” Laura said to him with a smile. Derek just nodded at her and drove into town. He still knew the little community like the back of his hand. When he got to the Sheriff’s Station he walked in and told the desk clerk he was there to see the Sheriff. She directed him to an office in the back that had a nameplate reading Stilinski next to it. Derek remembered Officer Stilinski and was impressed that he was now the Sheriff. Just as he lifted his hand to knock on the door it swung open and a slightly older version of the man he had talked to immediately after his family had died was standing in front of him, half a donut in his mouth.

“Uhm, Sheriff Stilinski? I don’t know if you remember me but I’m Derek Hale? I’m supposed to have an interview with you today to become a deputy,” Derek said uncertainly.

“That was today, wasn’t it. Of course I remember you, Mr. Hale. I actually just got off the phone with some of your school professors. They had nothing but good things to say about you. Tell me, son, why do you want to be a police officer,” The Sheriff asked as he walked out of the office, indicating Derek should follow him.

“I want to keep people safe, sir,” Derek answered him.

“Well, sounds like a good reason to me. Now, here’s the deal. I could sit down and have a two hour interview with you, but I’ve read over all of your test scores and psych evals already and I’ve talked to some of your old teachers and I’m most likely going to hire you. Unfortunately I’m needed at a crime scene so we don’t have time for that interview anyway, and I was supposed to pick my son up in ten minutes, so I’ll make you a deal. If you can pick my kid up and safely drop him off at home the job is yours and I’ll see you at 8a.m. tomorrow morning. He’s at the community center on Johnson Blvd. Sound good to you,” the Sheriff said all of this to him as they walked toward his squad car in the parking lot.

“Uh, yes sir, I’ll pick him up now and see you tomorrow.”

“Good man, Hale, see you then. Oh, what car do you drive? So I can let Stiles know and he doesn’t try to have you arrested for trying to lure him into your car or something.”

“It’s a black camaro.”

“Alright, I’ll let him know.” With that the Sheriff got into his car and gave Derek a small wave as he drove off. Derek turned around and hurried to get to his car. Derek would be lying if he said he had never thought about Stiles in the four years he had been gone. The boy was three years younger than Derek and sometimes when he was bored in class Derek would get caught up on remembering his golden eyes. Derek doubted Stiles would even remember him, but he was anxious to see him all the same. He drove to the community center and idled against the curb, catching sight of a tall, lean frame with buzzed hair and moles covering his neck and face. He was talking to a slightly shorter boy with thick brown hair and an uneven jaw line. The taller boy looked down at his phone and then lifted his head, catching sight of Derek’s camaro. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile as he turned back to fist bump his friend an then made his way over to the car. He opened the door and slid in easily, not even looking at Derek as he ran his hands over the leather seats and dash. Derek was enraptured by the long fingers and had a hard time drawing his eyes away and listening to Stiles talk.

“Wow, for a new deputy you sure drive a nice car. How’d you afford something like this on your sal-“ just then Stiles met Derek’s eyes and his words faded. “Oh,” was all he said as he stared at Derek.

“Hi, do you still remember me,” Derek asked, mirroring the question Stiles had asked him the one time he went to group.

“Yeah, your mom died the same day as mine,” Stiles answered, giving Derek a blinding grin. “I didn’t know you were the new deputy.”

“Well I just got the job twenty minutes ago, so…” Derek trailed off. The car was still in park as he and Stiles continued to stare at each other. Just as Stiles opened his mouth to say something, someone knocked on the tinted passenger side window. Stiles shook his head, breaking eye contact and rolling down the window to reveal his friend from earlier.

“Everything okay, Stiles,” the boy asked, eyeing Derek warily.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, we were just talking. Uhm, Scott, this is Derek Hale. Derek, this is Scott.”

“Derek as in the guy with the magical eyes that you haven’t shut up about for four years?”

“OH MY GOD SCOTT SHUT UP,” Stiles shouted, pushing his friend’s face back out of the car and rolling up the window while the other boy laughed. “Uh, Derek, please ignore him. Seriously he doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” Stiles entire face was red and he rubbed the back of his neck, refusing to look at Derek. Derek was still in shock over Scott’s words. Stiles thought he had magical eyes? Stiles had been talking about him the entire time he had been gone?

“Could, you say something please,” Stiles mumbled, all of his body language screaming embarrassment.

“Uh, do you need to stop anywhere before I drop you off at home? I’m kind of hungry so if you want we could go get something to eat,” Derek offered. He knew it was a bad idea. This kid wasn’t even 18 yet. This kid was the Sheriff’s son. This kid was his boss’ son. There was no possible way for this to end well. But Derek couldn’t help it. He had been wondering about Stiles for years and he had just found out it was mutual, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with the boy.

“We could… go to Lucy’s? The diner on Washington? It’s only two blocks from my house,” Stiles responded. Derek nodded and took off in the direction of the small restaurant. The drive was awkward and as Derek watched Stiles out of the corner of his eye he could tell the kid wanted to say something but didn’t know how as his mouth opened and closed trying to find the right words. He didn’t ever say anything though, and soon enough they were at the diner. They walked inside and Stiles immediately led the way to a booth in the back corner. Just as they sat down an older waitress came over.

“Hey there, Stiles, who’s your friend,” she asked as she leered at Derek.

“Now Jeanie, don’t tell me you’re going to abandon me for the hot new guy,” Stiles said, then blushed as he realized his words. Derek couldn’t look away from him. “His name’s Derek, he just moved back to Beacon Hills to work for my dad so I’m showin’ him the ropes. Gotta make sure he knows who has the best curly fries in town ya know?” Stiles smiled easily at the waitress and Derek could tell he was more comfortable now that he was back in his element. The pair ordered and once the waitress, Jeanie, walked away, Stiles look at Derek again. He opened his mouth to speak but at the same time Derek blurted out what he had been thinking the entire drive over.

“I think your eyes are magic too.”

“I- What?” Stiles was looking at Derek in surprise and Derek felt absolutely mortified that he had said that out loud. Stiles confusion turned to a small smile as he looked at Derek shyly.

“You do,” he asked quietly.

“Yes. I haven’t stopped thinking about them since I was sixteen years old.,” Derek answered honestly.

“So that makes you what, three years older than me?” Derek nodded back. Stiles shot Derek that small warm smile again before slipping into a more devilish smirk as he leaned back in the booth. “Well, Derek, why don’t you tell me where you went four years ago and why you’re back now?”

So Derek talked. He told Stiles all about New York and graduating early. He talked in between bites of the burger he ordered and the curly fries Stiles shoved at him. He told him all about Laura as he pulled out money to pay the check and about how Peter woke up on the drive to Stiles’ house. And Stiles listened avidly to every word. Derek couldn’t remember ever talking this much to a single person since the fire. As Derek fell silent and Stiles grabbed his backpack to exit the car, he paused and looked back at Derek.

“Would you mind picking me up again on Thursday? Group is every Monday and Thursday and usually my dad picks me up but maybe you could? I mean, you’re going to be on desk duty for a few weeks anyway because you’re new so it wouldn’t interfere with you going on calls or anything,” Stiles mumbled the last bit, suddenly shy again.

“I- yeah, I can do that. But next time you have to talk,” Derek replied softly. Stiles shot him that shy smile once more and opened the car door, but before he got out he leaned over lightning fast and placed a gentle kiss on Derek’s lips. Before Derek could react Stiles was out of the car and shutting the door, already walking up the steps to his front door. On the seat where he had been was a small scrap of paper with his name and phone number scribbled on it. Derek carefully slid the paper into his pocket with one hand while the other came up to touch his lips.

He was so incredibly fucked. 

…

Derek Hale had been back in Beacon Hills for six months. For six months he had been living in his rebuilt childhood home with his sister and uncle. For six months he had been working in the Sheriff’s Station as a deputy on the force. For six months he had been secretly dating the Sheriff’s son. But that last part was no longer going to be a secret soon. Derek knew Stiles hated lying to his dad and now that Stiles was going to be 18 they wouldn’t have to anymore.

Their relationship had started slow. After that first day Stiles hadn’t even kissed him again for a month. Mostly they went to the diner after Stiles had group on Mondays and Thursdays and just talked. Sometimes they would hold hands under the table. Derek was initially hesitant to even call it a relationship. It was still so new and so secret that it had felt a little too much like Kate for him to handle, and about three weeks in he had a meltdown and avoided Stiles calls for two days. When he picked him up that Thursday Stiles didn’t say a word as he got in the car other than to ask Derek to drive him home.

When they pulled up outside the Stilinski house Stiles moved to get out of the car but Derek grabbed his hand.

“Stiles, I’m sorry, it’s just, I feel like I’m her sometimes when I’m with you.” Stiles looked back at him and his angry expression softened. He sat back in the car and looked at Derek.

“Why, Derek? Because I’m younger than you? Because I’m still under eighteen? Derek, you didn’t seduce me. You’re not using me. Just the fact that you’re thinking about how it doesn’t feel right means you’re not her. When I’m with you, everything feels better. Like something that’s been missing for the past four years is back where it belongs. Call it whatever you want, fate, soul mates, but I feel right when I’m with you, and I know you feel it too. When you were with Kate, she was a nearly thirty-year-old woman taking advantage of a fifteen-year-old child. You’re only three years older than me, Der, and I’ll be eighteen in just a few months. If you want to wait to be together until then I can accept that, but I really don’t want to. Think about it, okay, and you can call me tonight.” With that, Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand and got out of the car. It took Derek a moment to think about the fact that he was the older one in the relationship and he thought back to himself when he was with Kate. He hadn’t been nearly as level headed and mature as Stiles and he felt better knowing that his boyfriend was smart, not just some dumb kid. In that moment he knew he didn’t want to wait. He didn’t want to waste a moment without Stiles in his life, and when he got home he called Stiles and told him so.

Now here they were, six months later. Derek had recently been promoted out of desk duty and was working with his first partner, Vernon Boyd. Derek remembered him from the one group session he went to as Erica’s boyfriend. Boyd had gone to the police academy straight out of high school and joined the Beacon Hills PD as soon as he graduated. From what he told Derek he and Erica moved in together as soon as she turned eighteen and were now expecting their first child. Boyd wanted to propose as soon as their little girl was born.

Derek and Boyd were out on a domestic violence call at the Lahey home. A neighbor called to say he had heard the son, Isaac, screaming for his father to stop and then there was the sound of glass breaking so they had called it in. When Derek and Boyd arrived the door was slightly open but all the lights were off. Boyd was calling for back up when Derek heard screaming coming from the basement. He drew his service weapon and entered the house, clearing the kitchen before making his way down the basement steps, Boyd on his heels. When he got to the bottom he saw Mr. Lahey leaning against a storage freezer that had been padlocked. Derek realized suddenly that the screams were coming from inside the freezer. The next thing Derek noticed was the gun in Mr. Lahey’s hand. He immediately trained his weapon on the man and ordered himi to drop the gun as Boyd quietly circled around behind the man. Mr. Lahey made no indication that he had heard Derek but then he moved suddenly, raising the gun and firing at Derek before Derek could react. Boyd launched himself at the man, causing him to drop the gun as he fell to the floor. Boyd landed on his back and roughly cuffed him. Derek had fallen when Mr. Lahey had fired at him but he stood up and brushed himself off, quickly going over to the freezer and, finding the key still in the lock, he threw the lid open.  Just as he was helping the boy out of it, his vision swam and he grabbed onto the lip of the freezer. When he clenched his hand, his arm felt like it was on fire. He looked down to see blood pouring from his shoulder.

“Um, Boyd,” he mumbled, unable to take his eyes off of the wound.

“Yeah,” Boyd asked, looking at Derek. “Oh shit! Put pressure on it, Derek! I’ll call a bus.” As Boyd radioed for an ambulance Derek pressed his hand roughly against his bleeding shoulder.

“Boyd, make sure you call Stiles,” Derek said quietly, and the next thing he knew paramedics were hustling him to his feet, up the stairs, and onto a stretcher. The injury wasn’t fatal, but he had lost a lot of blood and the shell was still in his arm.

The next time Derek came to he was hooked up to wires and lying in a hospital bed. A nurse came in and when she noticed he was awake, called the doctor. The doctor explained to Derek that the bullet had torn through the muscle in his shoulder and lodged into the bone of his processus coracoideus. They had removed the shell in surgery but he could have limited movement in his arm, particularly limited to no rotation in his shoulder; they would have to wait and see how he healed. Derek was shattered. He couldn’t be a cop without the use of his arm. He had just wanted to protect people and it had got him shot. Worse, what would Stiles think? He wouldn’t want Derek now that he was even more broken than he already was. And, shit, today was Stiles’ birthday. Just as he was looking for his phone to call him, the door to his room burst open and Stiles came barreling toward him.

“Oh my god Derek, are you okay, please be okay,” Stiles kept up a constant stream of mumbling as he checked over Derek’s face and then so lightly traced his fingers over the bandage on his shoulder all the way down his arm, finally fitting their fingers together.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but how did you get back here? I thought only family was allowed,” Derek asked as he leaned his head on top of Stiles’ just breathing him in.

“Laura is on her way now. Boyd called me. He said you asked him to… And then Melissa McCall, your nurse? She’s Scott’s mom so she let me back once the doctor was finished with you. Derek, what happened? What’d the doctor say?”

“When Boyd and I were on a call the suspect pulled a gun and shot me. The doctor said I may not have much movement left in my arm and I’ll probably have to do a lot of physical therapy,” Derek gulped in a breath as he prepared himself for what he was going to say next. “Stiles, I don’t know what this is going to do to me or my career but its not fair for me- I mean, what I’m trying to say is today is your birthday and you should be out having fun, not sitting at the hospital. I know I was already pretty broken and this just makes it worse so if you don’t want to deal with this, with me like this, I’ll understand.” Derek trained his eyes on his lap, afraid of what he might see if he looked at Stiles.

“Der, hey, look at me,” when Derek finally gathered his courage to look at Stiles all he saw was the soft shy smile that Stiles only ever gave to him. “I don’t think you’re broken. I didn’t think it before and I don’t think it now. If you have to go to therapy or find another job or just lay in bed all day and be sad then I wanna be there with you for all of it.” Derek didn’t know how to reply so he did the only thing he could think of, he used his good arm to grab the back of Stiles’ head and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Stiles quickly swiped his tongue over the seam of Derek’s lips, begging for entrance, and Derek was more than willing to open his mouth to him. Just as Stiles snaked his tongue inside, however, they heard someone clear their breath by the door. Derek broke the kiss, but before he pulled away, Stiles smiled against his lips and for the first time whispered

“I love you.” Derek grinned and let his eyes fall closed as he said the words back. Then he remembered that he had a visitor and opened his eyes to see his boss standing in the doorway. His boss, the Sheriff. His boss, Stiles’ dad. Shit.

“I’m not going to ask because as of today I don’t have any say in what my son does or with whom, but if you hurt him I will kill you and make it look like an accident.” Stiles was blushing furiously but he hadn’t let go of Derek’s hand. “Now, Stiles, you need to leave and I expect to see breakfast on the table when I get home. Real bacon son, and no egg whites. I think I deserve it.” Stiles grinned at his dad and nodded his head. Before he stood up to leave he bent and placed a gentle kiss on Derek’s cheek. Just before he headed out the door the Sheriff called out, “and don’t open any of your presents until I get home!”

Then, the man turned to look at Derek.  “I know I said I wouldn’t ask but I’m going to anyway. How long has this been going on?”

“Six months, sir,” Derek mumbled. The Sheriff nodded like he expected that answer.

“You know, for weeks after you left all those years ago he asked about you. If I knew where you’d gone and if you were coming back. The past six months he’s been better, happier; and according to your sister, so have you. So while I don’t want any details at all ever, I won’t say that I disapprove. The two of you deserve something good. Now, down to business. I’m going to send Officer Mendenhall in to get your statement. You’re on paid leave until the investigation is finished and your doctor has cleared you to work again. You should know that when we interviewed Mr. Lahey he made it very clear that if you hadn’t arrived when you did he would have put that bullet in his son instead. You saved that boy’s life, Derek.” With that, Sheriff Stilinski patted him on the shoulder and made his way to the door, but just before he left he turned back to Derek. “I expect to see you at Sunday Dinner from now on, Hale, and at the house you can call me John.”

…

Derek Hale had been back in Beacon Hills for one year. In the last year he had been shot and undergone two surgeries and six months of physical therapy. In the last year he had had eaten Thanksgiving dinner with more than his sister. In the last year he had his first kiss under mistletoe. In the last year he had fallen in love with the man he had only dreamed about before.

Derek had only recently been cleared to go out in the field again, gaining almost full use of his shoulder through the months of therapy, and Boyd had been ecstatic to have him back as a partner. Well, as ecstatic as Boyd ever got, meaning he actually smiled at Derek when they got into their squad car. It was August and while Derek had been happy for the normal hours desk duty afforded him because it meant he got to spend more time with Stiles, classes were starting soon and his boyfriend was going to be busy. That didn’t mean Derek wouldn’t see him as often. Quite the contrary, in fact.

Laura had met someone, Chris, and they were pretty serious, so he was moving into the Hale house. That meant Derek felt like moving out, and no matter how many times Laura told him he was welcome to stay, the walls weren’t nearly thick enough for Derek’s taste if her boyfriend was going to be sharing a room with her. Instead he told her it was no big deal and that he and Stiles were thinking about getting a place together anyway. It was mostly true, they had talked about moving in together… In four years when Stiles graduated. Still, he figured Laura wouldn’t know any better and it would be fine. What he wasn’t expecting was for his unfortunate habit of saying whatever popped into his head around Stiles to include that.

“What do you wanna do for dinner, Der?” Stiles asked him as he got into the camaro.

“Do you want to get a place together this summer,” Derek blurted.

“What?”

“Oh shit, I mean, sorry, I didn’t mean to ask that, do you want Chinese for dinner?”

“Derek, do you want to get a place together this summer?”

“I-“

“Because I would very much like to get a place with you this summer,” Stiles cut Derek off. All Derek could do was gape at him. “Only if you want to. I know we’ve only been together for almost a year but I love you and I feel right with you and I would very much like to come home to you every night.” Stiles was giving him what Derek called his Derek smile, shy and soft, and Derek was so overcome with love at that moment that he had to lean over and kiss him.

“Stiles, I would love to move in with you.” And that’s how Stiles and Derek decided to move in together. They found a loft in the center of Beacon Hills that had the industrial feeling that Derek liked and a spiral staircase that Stiles liked. It was only fifteen minutes from BHU where Stiles was going to college. He had been active with the Grief Therapy group since he was thirteen and wanted to become a certified grief counselor so he could take over the group and work with kids like him and Derek. Derek thought it was perfect for him.

Now, that they lived together, Derek got to spend every night with Stiles in his arms. He remembers the first night vividly. Stiles was sweaty from trudging up and down the stairs with boxes. Laura, Scott, and the Sheriff had helped them move in but the three had all gone home so it was just Stiles and Derek. Stiles wandered into the bathroom to take a shower while Derek set up the platform king size bed in the center of the room. He loved how open the space was. Derek was just finishing putting fresh sheets on the bed when Stiles came out in just a towel.

Derek eyed his exposed chest, all sinewy strength. He watched with a heated gaze as Stiles sauntered over to the bed.

“You look so fucking good Stiles,” Derek said as Stiles collapsed on his back on the bed, letting his towel fall open.

“Think so, Der,” he asked coyly, length already hardening against his thigh. Derek pulled his shirt and jeans off so he was just in his boxers and leaned over his boyfriend, bracketing him with his arms. He leaned down and gave Stiles a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into Stiles’ mouth.

“Mmm, yeah I do. All fresh and clean, laying on our new bed in our new loft.” Stiles smiled into the kiss before shoving Derek off him.

“Nuh uh, I just showered and these are clean sheets. Go take a shower and then we can have sexytimes.” Derek sighed but trudged to the bathroom and took the fastest shower he could manage, partly to get back to Stiles, and partly because his boyfriend had used all of the hot water. When he exited the bathroom it was to the sight of Stiles fisting his cock slowly, the fingers of his other hand glistening with lube as he worked them in and out of his hole, stretching it open. Derek and Stiles had only had this kind of sex twice before and Derek’s mouth watered at the thought of it. He was on the bed in an instant, coating his fingers with lube and moving them to join Stiles’. Stiles moaned as two of Derek’s thicker fingers replaced his slimmer ones and soon Derek added a third. Minutes later Stiles was squirming, begging Derek to just fuck him already, and Derek, always the attentive boyfriend, gave Stiles exactly what he needed. He rolled the condom on and pushed into Stiles’ tight heat in one thrust. They both let out a long moan at the feeling while Derek waited for Stiles to adjust. Once Stiles began to work his hips, Derek took it as the go ahead for him to move and pulled out, thrusting back in slowly. Stiles was moaning and working himself faster as he begged Derek to move faster, thrust harder. Soon Derek was pistoning his hips in and out of Stiles in rough shoves and Stiles’ hand was almost a blur on his cock. Derek leaned down to kiss a trail from Stiles lips to his ear and when he got there he quietly whispered,

“I love you.” Stiles came instantly, clenching so hard around Derek that he came as well. They both rode out their orgasms together, and once their heartrates had slowed down Derek carefully pulled out and stood up to go into the bathroom and get a washcloth. He pulled the condom off and dropped it in the trash before going back to Stiles and lovingly cleaning him up. Stiles sighed and as soon as Derek crawled back into bed Stiles snuggled into his side.

“Love you, Der,” he mumbled, and lying in the loft with Stiles at his side, Derek had never felt more at home in his life.

…

Derek Hale has been back in Beacon Hills for five years. For five years he has worked as a deputy in the Sheriff’s Station. For Five years he has been a godfather to the most amazing little girl. For five years he has lived with the love of his life. And now he’s going to marry him. Five years to the day since Derek moved back to Beacon Hills and picked Stiles up from Group, he’s on his way to the courthouse with Boyd to meet up with his soon-to-be husband.

Derek would hardly call the small ceremony a wedding, but Laura, Peter, John, Chris, Scott, Erica, Boyd, and their daughter, Lily, had all been there, and at the end he and Stiles had exchanged rings and said I do. Stiles was now officially Stiles Stilinski-Hale and Derek was thrilled. When they left the courthouse, Stiles and Derek got into the camaro to head over to the Hale house where they were having a small reception. When they pulled up in front of the house, Derek looked at Stiles to find him deep in thought, staring at his wedding ring.

“Not having second thoughts I hope,” Derek only half joked. He was still scared that after all this time Stiles might come to his senses and realize that he had picked Derek of all people. Stiles just looked at him with his Derek smile.

“You know what this means right? We can finally send in the adoption papers… if that’s something you still want.” Stiles looked a little nervous, so Derek grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes.

“Of course I still want that. I married the love of my life today, and starting a family with you is the only thing in the world that could possibly make me happier.” Stiles leaned over and kissed him hard. It turned heated fast and soon they were scrambling into the back seat of the camaro. By the time they actually made it into the reception, both of their suits were rumpled and they were blushing furiously. Everyone laughed at the state that they were in before turning their attention back to the food laid out around them.

Derek had married Stiles, loving friends and family surrounded him, and one day soon, they were going to have a little family of their own. It was the happiest day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, feel free to harass me on tumblr  
> mishapslikesinkingships.tumblr.com


End file.
